


Loving Someone Deeply (Gives You Courage)

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Shadowhunters Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clave Meeting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Clary Fray, Public Display of Affection, Shadowhunters!verse, Sneaky Handholding, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary didn’t see anything particularly interesting happening down at the other end of the table, and was about to pass her gaze over Magnus and Alec and turn her mind to coming up with an escape plan, when she noticed <i>it</i> out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>Alec ‘emotions are a distraction’ Lightwood - who for the longest time pretended he was incapable of actual emotion - had his hand casually resting on the table with his fingers loosely intertwined with Magnus’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Someone Deeply (Gives You Courage)

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt: _[how about malec and the different ways they show affection towards each other and the rest of the gang picks up on it (cue reactions?) :)](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/post/143553657588/for-the-prompt-how-about-malec-and-the-different/)_
> 
> Thank you for the prompt. I'm really sorry I couldn't fulfill the prompt fully but I've left it open so I could add more chapters (i.e more point of views) when life is a bit better. :) I hope you like what I've written for now though! :)

Clary couldn’t even pretend to be listening anymore. It had been about a year since she had tumbled head first into the Shadow World, and despite all the admittedly cool ass-kicking Shadowhunters got to do, she doubted she’d ever get used to all the boring meetings and briefings and _paperwork_.

 

With great responsibility came great bureaucracy. Apparently.

 

Today was no different. One of those annual meetings between all the important leaders of the Shadow World in New York, and to be honest, Clary wasn’t even sure why she was there. She’d tried asking before the meeting had properly began but Maryse gave her such a glare that even the Silent Brother’s would have been shaking in their robes.

 

Raphael was there as Head of the Vampire clan, looking all slick and dead. On the up side, it also meant that Simon was there (also looking surprisingly slick – apparently he was still wearing Raphael’s clothes which had implications that Clary didn’t want to look too closely at). Sadly, Simon’s presence wasn’t enough to alleviate the boredom, especially since it looked like he was taking _notes_.

 

The Fey had sent Meliorn as their representative. He was sat on his own, looking about as interested in the proceedings as Clary felt, whilst still managing to give off the biggest ‘fuck you’ vibe that Clary had ever seen. She was almost impressed. But still bored.

 

Her eyes passed Meliorn and briefly paused on Luke who was sat with his two Lieutenants. Almost as if he could sense Clary’s boredom, he looked over to Clary. He raised an eyebrow, silently berating her for not paying attention. Clary grinned and pulled a face at him. The action held a certain nostalgia, and for a moment it was almost like she was at home, sticking her tongue out at Luke over breakfast whilst her mother half heartedly scolded her.

 

Isabelle and Jace sat directly opposite Clary, both dutifully watching Maryse talk with a sincere concentration that surprised Clary. Izzy and Jace never struck her as the ‘sit and listen’ types – though that being said, they’d been subjected to boring meetings their entire lives. They were probably used to it.

 

At the end of the table sat Magnus, representing the warlocks being High Warlock of Brooklyn and all.  Next to him, of course, sat Alec. Other than Magnus’s avant garde outfit (which obviously worked on Magnus, but wouldn’t on literally anyone else), Clary didn’t see anything particularly interesting happening down at that end of the table and was about to pass her gaze over them and turn her mind to coming up with an escape plan, when she noticed _it_ out of the corner of her eye.

 

Alec ‘emotions are a distraction’ Lightwood - who for the longest time pretended he was incapable of actual emotion - had his hand casually resting on the table with his fingers loosely intertwined with Magnus’s.

 

Clary sat for a moment and stared with a slight surprise, her heart warming with a sisterly affection at the sight. She’d come to almost think of Alec as an older brother – irritating and all. As if Alec could feel her stare - which in fairness being a kickass Shadowhunter, he probably could. Clary was ninety percent sure that Alec had some weird Shadowhunter equivalent of Spidey senses - he glanced over to her and accidently met her eyes.

 

There was a horrific silent pause where time suddenly came to a standstill, where Alec and Clary were caught in this awful staring match and if one of them blinked, it would be an acknowledgement of what Clary was seeing; proof that _Alec Lightwood_ _was the emotional equivalent of a sappy teenage girl who liked holding hands with their boyfriend_.

 

In all honestly, Clary fully expected him to rip his hand away from Magnus’s in embarrassment for being caught in an act of public affection. Yet, the only thing that _did_ happen was the low blush that flooded Alec’s cheeks and the tightening of his hand around Magnus’s, as his eyes darted away from Clary’s to stare resolutely ahead at his mother.

 

Clary grinned with amusement, almost laughing at Alec’s reaction before stopping herself as she remembered where she was.

 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Magnus glance at her. Turning her gaze away from Alec, she met Magnus’s eyes. He smirked conspiringly at her, not as naive to that short exchange as Clary had first thought, and then winked, all shimmer and glitter and mischief, before ironing out the expression on his face to look like he was deeply invested in what Maryse was saying.

 

Clary followed Magnus’s lead, turning back to watch Maryse, however this time this time with a barely concealed smile as a plan began to hatch in her brain. Just wait until she told Jace and Izzy about the handholding – the teasing would merciless.

 

After all, what were little sisters for?

**Author's Note:**

> “Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.”  
> ― Lao Tzu
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
